Code Lyoko Evoultion: Drawn to you
by digem
Summary: In this 12 chapter story, lots of fun (you know) between charters happen, I lost count of who pares with whom, perhaps someone who reviews will tell me :D anyway there is more plot here then the typical "lemon" - hope you like it, most of the story is guided by the music of the Subdigitals, and you should see this in the chapters. Mature things. Dont own Code Lyoko or Evoultion


Hey, guess what I still don't own Code Lyoko!

The setting is sometime before the start of Code Lyoko Evoultion. Up until Chapter 4.

Names of all the chapters are taken from the Subdigitals sound track.

"The End" lyrics from "Drawn to life" video game.

Lots of difernet couplings in here, to meny to label. This one has more story then love making, but does have that too!

Have fun reading!

Code Lyoko Evoultion: Drawn to you.

Chapter One: "Planet Net"

"Always a celebration, 'Cus when I'm online, it's time to play."

Odd fiddled with the chat room, he had sworn off the thing ever since Sisis had wound up being someone who he fell for, virtualy anyway, he had never seen her before - THAT WAY. It had taught him a hard lession; you don't know who is behind the keyboard, don't lose your heart. Keep your head. But, it was so addictive.

The world online was a place he was not judged, other then by the trolls and they did not count - a simple "block" and they were gone. There was of course the men who prentended to be boys or girls, but you could tell who they were, most were blunt and to the point, anyone asking for PICS or A/S/L as a man looknig for cybersex, or more. Pedos. Odd remembered that Jemery had gone on a random tangent about evoultion and how people were born with tendencys, and he had asked if pedofilisem was one, and Jemery had said yes. He shook his head, what a strange thought, but he was odd, and Odd, of course. His screen name was D-Man, his last inantal, and he had made some friends in chat allready.

"Come on log in," he muttered to the computer, he had only 20 mins before lunch was over, he had wolfed down his food, in record time and dashed to Jemerys room to connect, "Hello?" he typed as soon as he was loged in, "Hello? Are you there?" he typed and spoke, a bad habbit of talking to the computer, well if Jemery could talk to a comptuer - (well okay Alieta was not a computer but whatever) he could too!

"Yes, D-Man!" Naka said. Odd smiled, Naka was his probley bestest of friends online, almost always on, sweet and young, 10 years, but sharp as a whip, and she was a lesbain, that was okay, he wasn't into her really, he just wanted to chat, but he would see Naka flert with girls, most of them did'nt know how to handle it, others were okay with it, would Naka ever find someone to love this way?

Meenwhile a racest had come into chat and typed spam about black people, using racal slurs, Odd hit BLOCK and REPORT, sometimes those people would never come back, and sometimes they would - ugh, what a pain.

"Eeek!" Naka had typed as she did an emote "*Run away*"

Odd smiled, *Uses my Lazer Arrows on spamer!*" he emoted laughing to himself.

"Yay!" Naka typed, "You got him, he's gone!"

And strangly enough the report button had worked, the troll was gone.

"I don't get whats wrong with people!" Darkmerk typed.

Odd pondered, "I don't know," he typed.

Darkmerk typed, "Black women are the best in bed."

Naka typed, "Awww, I'm white no fair, I'm good in bed, you should see! I sleep REALLY WELL!"

"LMAO!" Odd typed.

"LMFAO ROFL!" Darkmerc typed.

"OOO naughty," DigEm typed, he had just joined in time to see the last line.

"DigEm!" Odd typed, "Hi!"

"D-Man," DigEm typed, "Glad your here, I am sending some files about drawing you were talking about."

A file send was offered, Odd knew Jemerys computer had lots of virus checkers (dealing with XANA all the time it would be dumb not to at least put in standard virus checers) but Jemery had of course PROGRAMED some virus (and XANA) checkers as well, plus he trusted DigEm and was suprised at this gesuttre, Odd had typed last week he was learning to draw, now this - he downloaded the files, tehy sent fast - Jemery's computer was super speed (of course).

Odd opened them after the checker cleared them, "Wooh," he said, they were PDF's of how to draw anime and magna books, drawing for dummys, and all sorts of other drawing books, all digital.

"How did you get this?" Odd asked.

"I have my ways..." DigEm typed.

IT was rumered that DigEm knew or was a hacker, so it was probley best to not ask too meny questions, Odd saved the files to several Readable/Writable CDS, he would use his (much slower) home computer to read them.

"When you learn to draw, PM me," DigEm typed.

"Promice!" Odd typed.

The bell rang.

"Ugh.. gtg," Odd typed and loged out.

Odd carryed the CDS with him around all day, finaly when he got to his room he took out his small laptop, after much begging he had gotten it, basicly he blackmailed his parents by crying about how sad he was about Kewii being gone "My diggy dog," he said softly, he did miss the dog, but it was far better for the dog to be at home then living in his drawer, the school had caught him once too offen with the dog anyway. Still, he did get a very old laptop out of the deal, he transfered the CD contents over and studyed, got out his notepad and scetched and scetched.

Time flew and it was night before he knew it, he clicked the wifi signal, it was strong engough even from here (Jemerys room brodcast it of course) and typed the password (LyokoWarrors) and loged in, his computer was S...L...O...W... but it did log in and let him chat.

"I've got a message to send are ya there?" He asked.

"Yes," an anon said. Annons were unregistered people who were rairly trusted, it only took a moment or two to register, it was safter to block Annon's.

"I want to find a brand new friend," the annon typed.

Odd tilted his head, it would maybe be a troll, but he would risk a little.

"I'm D-Man, first you should get a nickname and register, people don't really trust annon's," he typed.

"Oh," a pause, "How do I do that?"

"Ugghhh, a newb..." Odd spent half the night teaching the newb the basics of chat, email, google, youtube, and as much as he knew about the net, because of this, he did not get up untill 2, but it was the weekend, luckly. He had a spliting headach.

"Ugh," he said.

He had to though, and clicked the net, "Thanks D-Man" a message read, "You taght me everything, I am your friend, I choose nickname S-Knight, and here - I send you something as thanks, please don't show to anyone, 3!" he blinked as he read the email, Oh, right, he annon - and - an attachment (something he had taught the annon last night). He clicked the attachment and it opened.

Odd's mouth droped open. A stuningly pretty black girl with a single ribben of hair dyed red with a big smile holding up a peace sign, in the background was a skateboard and she was holding a hand-writen note that said "Thanks D-Man!"

She was a girl! She was beautyfull! And she was a skater!?

"JACKPOT!" Odd yelled, far more loudly then he had intented, luckly Ulrich was out.

Then he kicked himself - he HAD a girlfriend, but - she had only kissed his cheek (so far) still... an online girlfrined, what harm could it do?

Chapter two: "Angel of mine"

"Little angel keep me from the pain, can you come to Earth, before I go insain? Angel of mine..."

"I swear Jemery, Odd's been spending more time on the computer then you!" Ulrich exclamed when he sat next to Jemery who just shurged, "After XANA, I'm taking a nice break from the computer," Jemery said smiling, he held Aleitas hand, not ashamed to show affection in public towards her. She was glad it was over, sad her father was gone, but glad. She was much happyer this way, Jemery realised, stress free. They had kissed more offen in private, and held hands and dated, they were a true couple, and Alieta OWNED the Mrs. Enstine label with pride.

Sissi walked up to the group, "Hey," she said. They had treated her far more nicely the past few months and her personaly showed changes, she no longer wore outlandish revealing cloathing for one, and secondly she had stoped dying her hair black, it was now its natural blound, it was like she was a whole other person now.

"Hey Sissi," Ulrich said, "Hows it goin?"

"Ah you know, the clubs gone - Herb and Nickolis stoped following me around all the time, I didn't ever treat them like friends," she pouted, "Anyway, umm - so Milly and Tamia are still doing the school paper and guess what - they roped Hiroki into it too, I think he's got it BAD for Milly!" she giggled, "Well, thats the latest, chao!" and she waved and moved off.

"Its weird not having her flert with me," Ulrich said.

"You miss that?" Yumi said from behind him, making him launch into the air starteled, "AHHH!" he cryed, "Hahahhaah!" she laughed.

"Good one Yumi!" Odd said laughing.

"Funny," Ulrich said, then his eyes narrowed as Willam came up, "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Ulrich said.

Yumi turned, "Lets go," she said, "We are going to clean the yard for nature protectin day," she said, Yumi had gotten into GREEN CLEEN a school club who's focus was on reducing, recycling, and things like that, Ulrich thought he remembered her mentioning he was ment to hand out flyers with her in a few weeks, but couldn't quite recall, he shurged, it would come to him.

"So Odd, what have you been doing on the computer anyway?" Ulrich asked.

Odd winked, "I've been drawing!" he said, "I've got a super cool animation studio, and I've been sharping my skills at drawing, check it out!" he pulled out his sketch pad, "Woh, those are good anime-like drawings Odd!" Ulrich said impressed, "But the forheads are WAY TO BIG!" he laughed.

"Thats the style dummy!" Odd said, sounding hurt, "Don't you reconise who this is?!" Odd pointed.

Ulrich looked, "No way..." it very much looked - like him!

"Odd you drew me?" Ulrich felt warm, "Sorry buddy," he said.

"I drew us all, I'm making a story board, I'm gonna turn our Lyoko adventures into a cartoon one day!"

"Uhh, I'm not sure about that," Jemery said.

"Why? It will be years before its done, and no one will think it was ever REAL," Odd said.

"Yeah," Jemery said.

"Whos this drawing of?" Ulrich said fliping the paper, "Shes cute!"

The drawings had been in black and white, but this one as in color, and its detail was far more extencive, it was a cute black girl with a red hair strand.

"Umm," Odd said blushing, "Thats Samantha Knight, Sam for short."

"Sam... as in your girlfriend Sam?" Ulrich said scratching his head.

"No, just a coindence of names, thats all," Odd said taking the padd back and putting it away in his backpack.

"Why is she black?" Ulrich asked.

"Whats it matter?" Odd asked.

"No, its - nevermind, I was just wondering who it was in our school," he said.

"Its a cartoon, not all of it matches real life," Odd said.

"Can we do the voices?" Alieta asked.

"No way, I'm gonna hire REAL ACTORS for that!" Odd laughed and walked off.

"I can act!" Alieta yelled, "I was in the Subsonics you know!"

"That isn't acting that was playing music," Jemery said, and Aleta glared at him, "Uhh, that is," he gulped then she smield, forgiving him.

"My angel," he said kissing her nose, "You came out of a dream, into this Earth," and he huged her.

"Get a room," Ulrich said.

Jemery smiled, proud to have a girlfriend.

"I think we will!" Alieta said and draged Jemery him off towards the dorms.

Ulrich stood with his mouth open, dumbfounded.

...

Jemery's arm ached as she pulled, running ahead, and soon they were in his room, and she closed the door and locked it, laughing out of breath as she ploped onto his bed, also out of breath he made his way to his computer desk and sat in the chiar.

"What was that all about?" he said finaly catching his breath.

Alieta sighed, looking at the celene of the room, "It was what you said back there," she paused, he looked over and could see she was smiling as her hands rested on her chest, "Jemery, you are a romantic, when you want to be, and I remember all our conversations – before I knew what it was to be alive, before I knew I was human, you taught me – everything, we spoke of love, and I knew you loved me, and I loved you. When we held hands, kissed for the first time, you've been there for me, always, helping me, never giving up on me, even when you thought I was virtual, you were determened to not give up, without you, I would not be here, without you, I would never exist – the computer would still be off, the factory would have been demolished when those tractors came, and that would have been it, no more me, and no one would know," she trailed off, looking over at him looking at her, smiling.

"I love you Jemery," she said.

"I love you too Alieta," he responded.

"Come over here, I want to hold you," she told him.

He blushed, but went over, the bed was not ment for more then one, but she made room, and held him in a hug, one arm under his neck, the other over his body, his arm simular positions so that no blood would get cut off, she leaned her face in and kissed him deeply, and he returend it, they savored this moment, just holding each other, warm, close.

"Jemery," she said quietly.

"Alieta," he said in a wisper, "I never want to be without you," wispering made it seem so dream like, once they started, whipering it was hard to stop.

"I never want to be apart from you," she wispered.

"Alieta, when – when school is over," he gulped, "I...I...want," he knew what he wanted, he wanted to be with her forever, "I want to be with you forever, we –" he gulped, "What do you think... about, m-ma-marage?"

She blinked a few times looking into his eyes, "Marage?" she whispered back, "Jemery, are, are you proposing to me?"

"Yes," he mouthed more then said.

She smiled and kissed him, pulling him in closer, "Yes," she said, "Of course," she held him and he held her, and it was paradice.

"My little angel," he whispered into her ear, "You broke the code, and saved me from my insainty by comming to Earth," he kissed her ear, then nose, then lips, then cheek, and she kissed his nose and lips and cheek and giggled, "I now pronounce you Mrs. And Mr. Enstine," she wispered giggling, Jemery gigled to, then both of them tickled each other, it happened spontanously, and they laughed and then stoped, resuming cuddling each other, "Lets sleep like this," Alieta said.

"Okay," Jemery said, "I guess I could tell the guys I sleeped with you then," he winked.

"You must have been hanging out with Odd to much his bad jokes are rubbing off on you," she said trying to sound cross by smerking.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, if you want to tell them that... go ahead," she held him, "Actualy..." she trailed off, "If you want to..."

Jemery's eyes widened, "Umm, Alieta, I was joking, I – I belive it – it should be once we are marryed, grown up, I – I don't think I'm ready for it..." he blushed.

Alieta smiled, "Okay, I can wait," she smiled, "Anything for you Jemery, my love."

Jemery cryed tears of joy, and saw she was doing the same, as they intertwined hands, "Its the middle of the day," Jemery remarked, "Too early to sleep," he said.

"I know," Alieta said, "But we can take a nap like this," she pulled out her phone, "There, I set an alarm," then she kissed him again.

"Lets try to fall asleep, just holding each other," she said, closing her eyes and holding him close.

The warmth and softness of her and the breathing, and her scent, Jemery closed his eyes and it was all enhanced, pulling her even closer to him, and covering them with a blanket, it was paradice, heven, nervana, nothing else mattered, just them, "Love you," they both said at the same time, then they sleeped.

Jemery dreamed of her and him, in some buiding it was the factory, or the school, or maybe a chirch, or all of them, and they were walking down an asle, holding hands, "Do you?" Jim asked of Alieta, who nodded and said "Yes!" then he looked at Jemery, and his eyes flickered with XANA's eyes, as he grew twenty feet tall and started to step on him, "AHHH!" he shouted.

A softness envolped him, calm, relaxing, soothing, he was awake instantly, Alieta was kissing him, "Nightmare," she said, "Just a dream, its just a dream, its okay now," she kissed him over and over again.

"Thanks," he said looking at her, holding her closer, "Sorry to wake you," she smiled, "Its okay, I've had my share of nightmares," she shuttered, but not when I'm holding you," she closed her eyes again and was instatnly asleep, he closed his and joined her, this time the dream came and it was them sleeping under a tree, and she woke and kissed him, "I love you," she said, "I love you," he said, "Isn't our daughter pretty?" she asked, and Jemery looked and saw a smaller version of Alieta running around, "Yes," he said.

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! The alarm woke them, "Aww," Alieta said, "I was having a great dream," she sighed.

Jemery got up and grabed a pen and paper, handed her a pad and started writing.

"Whats this for?" she asked.

"Write it down, it helps you remember your dreams latter," Jemery said.

"Okay," she started writing.

"Finnished," she said in a few moments.

"Me as well," Jemery smiled, "Want to read mine?"

"Sure, you can read mine," they traded padds.

Jemery looked – "I'm under a tree, I turn to Jemery, there is a creek with flowing water, we are our age, but have a small girl who looks just like me, but shorter, I ask if he thinks she is pretty, and he says yes."

Jemery's eyes widened, shaken by the simulary to his, and noted that Alieta had the same reaction.

"How... could we have almost the same dream?" she asked.

"I – don't know," he admited, turning towards the computer.

"Uh – oh," she said, "I know that look – you want to research it, don't you?"

"Of course," Jemery said.

"Would a lure of a make out sesion convince you to – just this once, let it be a mystery?" she asked.

Jemery looked at his computer, his brain asked a simple question: research or kissing the woman he loved.

"Mystery it is," he said, and they kissed and kissed, for one whole hour they kissed each other over and over again.

Jemery coughed, "Umm," he said, "Could you turn towards the door for a moment?"

Aleita rased her eyebrows but did.

Jemery quickly reached into his pants and adjusted his private, it had grown quite hard and postioned itself in a wedge that was not very confrorable, now it was not in that wedge, but it was still very stiff and almost hurting.

"Okay," he said adjusted, "But, I think we should break for now," he told her.

She tilted her head, "We don't have class for one more hour," she said.

"I know – I just, umm have to – relax for a moment or so," he said blushing.

She tought about it, she had taken sex-ed and read books, "Ohh," she said, gathering what his motive was for taking a break, and she smiled, glad to know there chemistary together was working. She too felt some dampness in her area, but had ignored it.

"If its painfull, I could... help you," Alieta blinked, "It – umm," he gulped.

"Sorry, right, after marrage.." she said smiling.

"You – don't want to wait do you?" he asked.

She shruged, "I'll wait," she said.

"You didn't answer," he said.

She sighed, "The truth?" she looked down then at him, "No, I don't want to wait," she said.

Jemery knew the facts of sex, and knew that without proper protection, it would be madness to engage in it, "Look – if – if we are going to do – anything... we should be protected," he said.

Alieta smiled at him, "Jemery, theres other ways I can help you without outright love making," she winked.

Jemery's mind was sharp, but stalled out as he tryed to fathom just what she ment by that, "Uh?" he said dumbly.

Alieta smiled, "Give me your hand," she said.

Jemery held out his hand, she grabed it, and grabed his index finger and stuck it in her mouth, licking it and sucking on it, causing him to become even more arowsed then before.

"Now," she said, finnihsed with her demostration, "Think about that, but on THAT," she said pointing downward.

Jemery felt faint, his knees week, it would be downright foolish to say no, but – that would be totaly one sided, "What about you?" he asked.

"You can return the favor when I'm done," she said.

"Umm," he said, blushing furously.

She just smiled at him, waiting for him to deside, the cards were on the table, so to speak, logic and love were being played out in a contest, the logic said that doing what she sugested would have no negitve conqance – neather of them had ever engaged with anyone else, they were both clean, they were of good heath, they were in love, they were commited to each other. Love said that the logic was irrevelent to anything and to be with her in every possible way was what made sence. Jemery found he had no arugment agenst what she sugested.

"Okay," he said, although he knew what was expected of him, he also felt clueless.

Alita saw his hestation, "I think you are not ready, as you said, not even for that," she said.

Jemery's body was ready, it was yelling at him, begging him to let her proceed, his mind was a sea of unsertiny, his other dream, XANA had almost crushed him at his wedding, because – perhaps – he had not waited – he had sined? As a scientifc minded man, he did not belive in sin, but was aware of the consept, he had never gone to a chirch, never prayed or even consedered God an option, his father had never mentioned faith or anything of the sort, it was just not a thing he had ever, ever consedered, but it was hard to dismiss that there might be something that was off limits, perhaps because of socitys whim to repres sexuality, or perhaps he was grasping at straws to prevent this – but why should he? Both logic and love had said to do this, what was it that he was afraid of, and as he looked at Alieta, standing there, accepting him, loving him, he suddnely had a flash of insight, he KNEW – she was his angel, an angel was perfect, untouched, sexless, and yet, if he did not do this now, that it would harm there relationship, it would push her away.

He found his arms pulling down his pants, he then lifted one leg, then the other, and got them off, he had taken his shoes off earlyer when he had layed down in bed, so this was a simple manuver, he then went to, and sat on the bed, layed down, and blinked a few times, "Umm," he said, realising he had not taken off his breafs.

Alieta smiled, "Let me," she said and got onto the bed, pulling on them, and smiling when his member in its stifened state was revealed, she pulled them off and smelled them, savering his smell, "I think I'll keep this," she said, tossing it aside, "As proof of my conquest!" then she lowered in towards him, her hand grabing his most senticive part, and he was paralaised in place, as her lips decended, and moture and contact with it sent his brain into a fuzz of static, extcy, and love, she licked it gently, sucked it gently, carrsed him slowly, his body reacted, pumping automaticlay into her thrusting despertly, she gaged on him, but then contuned, and soon he relaced his fluid into her mouth, she coughed, but tryed to salow it, savering its taste, his taste, licking it up, making him orgasam, she had acheved something, she had made him a man.

He convulsed in minor orgasmic tremers, the waves of plesure were too much, the relice had almost been painfull, but refershing, he litterly could not move, or speak or hardly think.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Umm," he said dumbly, "Yes," he finaly said.

"How was I?" she asked.

"Angelic," he said.

"Are you able to move yet?" she giggled.

"No," he said, not feeling any sensation in his extremitys, "I think all the power of my body is gone right now, I might have to sleep," he looked at her, "I – I'm sorry," he said.

"I'll have my turn after classes are over," she said, "You get twenty mins to sleep," she placed the blanket on him, "I'm going to sleep next to you," she set the alarm on her phone, "I'll wake you by squeezing it, maybe," she winked.

"You must have been hanging out with Odd, jokes... something something," Jemery said, faiding into sleep.

Alieta giggled. There sleep was one without dreams, but it was the most sound sleep ever for both of them. Alieta now felt that they had a deeper connection, and coudn't wait for school to be out, for then, it would be her turn. With these thoughts she sleeped.

Chapter 3: "School Is Out"

"And I'm so glad when school is out! Its been a LONG, LONG morning!"

There is a saying that a watched pot never boils, its not true, of course – but Jemery swore that the clock was a pot that was not boiling, or in this case MOVING. He knew time travel existed, one day to the past, but today he could swear that time was slowed or even stoped.

Normaly he loved to learn, and enjoyed a challenge with relish, but now it was all he could do to keep himself calm as the school day wound slowly down to its end. Finaly, he was done with school.

Ulrich and Odd noticed how quickly Jemery zoomed off towards his room, and they also noticed that Alieta had headed towards the dorms, just as quickly.

They looked at each other, "Love makes people crazy," Odd said.

"Last time you said that XANA attacked," Ulrich said shivering.

Odd smiled, "No more XANA, thats why I put my hair down, relaxed style!" he laughed.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "If you say so," he sighed.

"Where is Yumi?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," he said crossly.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?!" Odd said irrated.

"Why don't you tell Sam you would rather she was black?" Ulrich retored, instantly regreting it.

Odd looked hurt, "I'm going!" he said crossly walking off steemed.

"Good job Ulrich," he mumbeld to himself, looking around the school yard, he noticed Emily, it had been awhile since he talked to her, last time it was sort of to get Yumi jellous, now – he just needed a friend.

"Hey!" he called to her getting up and walking towards her waving.

"Hey," she said waving back, always a smile on her face, why was she so friendly? Well – he needed a friend to talk to, so it didn't matter.

"Ah, have a moment to talk?" he asked.

"Sure, whats up?" she asked still full of smiles.

"Uhh," he sighed, starting to walk as she followed him.

"I can't tell the girl I like how I feel about her," he said.

"Yeah? Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "Its always been on or off, complex, we fight, we break up, we date, we almost kiss, we don't kiss, we fight for and aginst each other, we drive each other nuts!"

"Yumi huh?" Emily asked.

Ulrich grimiced, "How did you know?" he asked.

"I just guessed," she said smerking, "How about this, why not date someone else, if this relationship is that complex, maybe your hearts telling you that its not for you, see whos out there, lots of girls would be happy to go out with you," she smiled.

"Sissi," he said, "Actualy, I think she has gotten over me."

"Of course, you shuned her once too offen."

"Sometimes, once or twice, she was actualy sweat, and I did enjoy some of the dates we wound up on, but all too offen she was sceming to force herself on me, that just, turned me off," Ulrich said defencivly.

"You don't have to justify yourself to me," Emily said.

"Sorry, its – complex," he said downcast.

"You need a relationship thats simple and strate forward, where you know what you want, she knows what you want and you know what she wants, and she does too, and its all out in the open, thats what you need," she smiled and reached out to hold his hand gently.

Ulrich smiled, "Thanks for your advice, but where am I going to find a relationship like that?" he asked.

She looked at him a slight smile on her face, tilted her head to the left, just looking at him.

He noticed she was holding his hand.

He was not totaly dence, just slightly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, really," she said.

"That simple?" he asked.

"Simple, refershing – cleansing, I'm not easy, don't get me wrong, but I am strate forward and to the point – no games," she said, "Nothing but the truth, honesty, open commucation, nothing held back, nothing forbiden to say, want to give it a try?"

Ulrich looked at her, Emily had long black hair, glasses that framed seductive brown eyes, a simple red short sleeve shirt with an orange long sleeve shirt under it, black pants, white sneekers, white socks, only some of her leg showed, the cut of her shirt was a slight v shape, but rounded, she waited for him to look her over, inspect her, perhaps she wanted him to, as she even turned in place to show him her back side, her rear was smooth, but pants covered it, still it did make his heart race to see a girls butt shown off FOR HIM.

She smiled, waiting.

"I'd be a fool not to give this a try," he said.

"Your turn then," she said.

He thought a moment, then tuned around.

"Thank you," she said.

He turned back around, "Your welcome."

"I'd like to eat with you outside the cafertia, say by that tree – over there," she pointed, "As we eat, lets talk about something you want to talk about, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, then you talk about something you want to when we eat dinner together tonight," he said serously.

"Dinner, really?" she said smiling, "You move quickly," Emily said.

"No, I just – umm," he said blushing.

"Its fine, say whats on your mind," she said.

"Maybe I do want to fast foward a bit on the socal nicitys a bit," he said.

"To what end? What do you really want to do?" she asekd.

"Honestly?" he asked. She nodded. "No judgement?" She nodded.

"I want to kiss those cute lips of yours, and maybe feel what your rear end feels like," he said, shocked at himself for saying it so bluntly.

She just smiled, "I'm okay with half of that, and I'll tell you what half during dinner, fair enough?" she asked.

"Sounds fair," he said suprised by her openess and attuded, "Remeber," she said, "I said no games, say what you want, I say what I want, we don't have to give it, but we can negoate or compermise with each other," she smiled, then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek, "See you at lunch," she said and dashed off.

He stood awhile, just thinking about this new devolpment in his life.

He felt something, then turned.

It was Yumi. She was glaring at him, red in the face.

How much had she seen?

"I want to know the truth! Did you find someone new?!" she demanded.

"NEW? NEW? Other then you? What am I your properity now?" he demanded.

Yumi leaned in an accusing finger pointed at him, "I – I want to be the one... to be with you... but – you – you are impossible!" she turned and ran off, some tears flying behind as she left.

"Please," he said too late, "Don't go..." he put his head into his hands, sinking down to the ground kneeling and holding his legs with his hands, he felt horrable.

A hand was on his sholder, "Stand up," the voice of Emily said.

Ulrich wish he could sink into the ground and be devored by the Earth.

"What sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you when you feel low?" she asked retoricly.

He stood slowly, fearing to face her, but her hand tilted his face up and she looked into his eyes, "You want to meet my father?" she asked.

Ulrich had zero responce for this, just making a confused face.

"Well?" she asked.

"...No – not – not yet!" he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Umm, that – I meen, what for, to what end?" he splutered.

"If you met him, I'd go faster for you," she said.

"But – how – what?" he asked confused.

"Or maybe, I should just say something, like, say Ulrich, Yumi doesn't own you, you own you, if she wants to be mad, thats her choice, not your choice, maybe I should say that, makes sence right?"

He nodded, "But – why the confusing question?" he asked.

"Because, I really want you to understand, I don't play games, I want you to belive – that its enough when I say so, and maybe somethings are just that simple."

Ulrich nodded, "I belive you, just – promice me that any meeting will be ... way latter!" he said laughing.

"Okay, I promice, way latter, say – two months?" she winked.

"Uh—" he tilted his head, "Actualy that seems fair," he said surpised at himself, "But, only if you tell me what part of what I wanted was fine with you now so I don't have to wait, if not add one more month, sound fair?"

She smiled and giggled, "Yes," she steped into him, and leaned in, her glasses reflected his own awestruck face as she got closer, then the vision returned to her deep and wonderfull eyes, and suddly he felt her lips on his, and it send a thrill though his body, "That part," she said, "Maybe tommrow the other part, but only if I get the same feel," she said, "Remember – lunch, that tree, be there," she walked off.

He never felt so wonderfull in all his life.

Yumi never felt so horrable in all her life.

She sat down and cryed, in her bag were several notes that she had shared with Ulrich over the years, little bits of cute messages, help with a quiz, love notes, letters, poems, songs they wrote to or for each other.

"I want to share your notes," she sniffed tears falling onto her lap.

A soft voice spoke, "When you cry, all tears are stolen," a girls voice, she looked up, a very beautyful girl stood there, "Brynja Heringsdötir," she said, "I came to visit last year," she tilted her head smiling.

Yumi remembered, all the boys had fallen head over heals for her, even Jemery! She had breafly dated Odd, then went home, much to there colectived relief.

"Hey," Yumi said, wiping her eyes.

"That is from a song," she said sitting next to her, "Please, do not be sad," she handed her a tissue, "May I help?"

Yumi shurged, "I don't see how you could help," she said.

"I can offer warm body no?" she asked, she was forren, but knew French enough to speak to her.

Yumi looked at her, "I don't really know you," she said.

"That is not problem," she said, "I offer you if you want," she pulled up her shirt slightly, revealing a dark black bra outline.

Yumi's eyes widened, was this girl offering her THAT?!

"Why?" was all she could say.

"It is fun, good, healthy, and makes you feel good, what other reasion should there be?"

"But, without romance," she said trailing off.

"Without that, no strings attached as the Americans say," she winked.

Yumi looked at her, she was very, very pretty, but she had always been into guys, still, just thinking about seeing where this could lead made her feel strangely warm, would it be such a bad thing to feel good right now?

"Where?" she asked.

"Come, I have room," Brynja Heringsdötir lead her off campus towards a car, where they got in and were driven to a house, and got out, the driver said nothing, they went inside and up to a nice room, it was all happening fast, it was all so sureal, this was Sissi's pen pal, this was a total stranger.

Yumi felt very nervous, then surprised when the door was locked and Brynja Heringsdötir had flung all her cloathing off, standing stark naked, "Good yes?" she said, Yumi could not aruge the case, her pale skin was shining nicely, long blound hair, pink cheeks, her small pert private was covered by a small tuff of blound hair. Her breasts were pert with cute pink nipples, and were slightly smaller size breasts then Yumi's.

"I – I-" Yumi couldn't belive she had alowed herself to go along this far with this, what was she doing?

"I will make you feel good, go strip, lie down, trust me," she said and smiled. Yumi found herself still feeling that strange feeling, and why not? It would make her feel good right? It was strange, but – it was better then being alone and sad. Yumi striped and lay on the bed, Brynja came over and began to rub Yumi's breasts and nipples, licking the tips, making Yumi shutter with execticy, more so because it was with a stranger, it was exciting, it was wonderful, next Brynja trailed her tounge down, down, down, and Yumi felt it on her spot, then the tounge entered, and the sensations were overwhelming, wave after wave of plessure entered her as Brynja licked and licked, soon Yumi felt a building of happyness, then a wave of pure joy, and slowly, slowly falling down like a fether back to Earth, Brynja then slowly kissed her, and it was a sweat, soft kiss, lovely, wonderous, Yumi felt her eyes closing, she felt herself drifing to sleep, as her body was worn out from the experance, "Sleep," Brynja said.

Yumi could not think of anything else to do, she had to process this experance, and sleep would help, and so she found herself sleeping in this strange bed, naked.

She woke, Brynja was holding her tenderly, giving her warmth, Brynja was naked too, but not sleeping, "Should.. should I return the happy?" Yumi said, not trying to sound like Brynja but her words failed her.

"If you want to," Brynja said, "I am happy to make you happy, I've had meny boys and some girls, I can get myself happy anytime I want, making someone else happy with nothing in return, makes me happy," she squeezed her.

Yumi sighed, "How long are you here for?" she asked.

Brynja kissed her again, and again that softness overwhelmed Yumi breafly, "Only a week," she said.

"Can we… everyday…" Yumi trialed off.

"Yes," Brynja said kissing her again.

"I want to learn how to make you happy," Yumi declared.

"Okay, I teach!" Brynja laughed, and Yumi learned, it was an experance like no other, and each day they made love to each other when school was out.

Yumi had more notes now, and some pictures of her and Brynja together, and some that were in a locked safe at home of them being together. She would write Brynja when she left, it seemed she now had a pen pal too, and more, so much more.

…

Ulrich's lunch date was very relaxing, with nothing bared from spoken word, and no games, he was free to tell her his thoughts and feelings about his father, his issues with Yumi, and highlights of Odd's insaintys, it was a great freedom to speak his mind, dinner was much more intament, as they played footsie and after they ate spent time kissing and feeling each other's butts, holding her close and kissing as he stroked her butt and she stroked his was very pationfilled, and enjoyable, it was sorry when the night ended, and said as much, even feeling free to tell her he wanted more, and she giggled, saying that could come within a few days, three max. Knowing such things made life far less complex, and exciting, he could go father then he ever had with Yumi with Emily, she was cute, sweet, and honest, and up front with desires and feelings. He didn't want to go all the way, just yet, and she didn't quite eather, but there were meny things ahead that they were wanting to do, and this was something to look forward to. With all his free time, and no XANA to worry about, this would be a wonderous relationship.

Chapter 4: Virtual World

"From the Earth to the light, there are stars racing past, zooming though the Milky Way, we have found a way to play, we are way up high, flying out, in this virtual world."

(These events are after Mrs Enstine in Code Lyoko: Evoultion)

\\\\

The fact that XANA was back changed everything.

Laura, a genus also changed the game, and more so that she could remember the trips to the past, she was not to be trusted, yet, they had to trust her. The fact that she was pretty, smart, and more then a match for Jemery and Alieta in terms of knowalge made Alieta something she had never, ever been before: jellous.

Of course, XANA being back also ment that the relationship was put back on hold, that Alieta was back in serous mode, that Jemery was back to computer mode, and the rest of the gang was back to Lyoko Warror mode, it was like there real lives were placed aside, in favor of there virtual world they lived in, saving the world, heros yes, warrors, yes, but it was hard. It made everything more complex. Stress creeped in and it was hard on them all. But, they did manage to have a life, but it was just not the same.

Laura was in Jemerys room, helping him with the virus calcuations, as he lissioned to music. She had lied to him about her entering the room, then leaving, smiling at her conquest, she wanted him, it was only a matter of time before he realsied she was a better match for him.

But, as time wore on she saw that her hopes were for nothing, and she was tempted by offer to reveal them all, to betray them once and for all, and to secure herself a fucture. They did not trust her, and the only one who seemed to get it, to know what that was like was Willam.

Willam was not bright, but he was troubled, his time being XANA's slave had effected him deeply, and it showed in little ways, plus his eyes were on Yumi, although it seemed he had set that hope on the back burner.

Still, Laura found herself talking to Willam, because he understood what it was like to be an outsider.

"Its just not fair," she said.

"I know," he replyed, "Its not right they tried to use you, and its not right that you are compeating with Alieta for Jemery, those two – if there is such a thing as fate, they are ment for each other, and even if there is nothing like fate, they are still ment for each other, you should't try to mess with that," he said.

She brushed her long blound hair back, "I want a smart kid," she said, "Jemery would provide that, its genentics," she crossed her arms.

Willam smerked, "What about good old fasioned love?"

"Its just a chemical reaction the brain produces in order to compel us to mate," she said.

"Yeah, but, its something else isn't it?" he said.

"You some kind of poet Willam?" she asked crossly.

"Yeah, maybe I am," he said, "Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing, sorry," she trailed off looking at him, "You are deeper then I took you to be, I'm sorry," she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm not super smart like you, but I have my moments," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Your tall," she said, "That run in your family?"

"Yep," he said.

"Tallness is genetic," she remarked, "I calacute that a mixing of our D.N.A. would result in a moderly tall moderly smart child."

"You boil it down to that whenever you look at a guy?" he asked.

"Of course," Larua said, "Odd and I would have a small alethitic child who was slightly below advrage intelegence, Ulrich and I would have an advrage hight child who was conflicted emotionaly and whos intelgence was bared by said conflicts," she paused, "In short, the only way for a genus child is Jemery," she nodded to herself.

Willam shook his head, "What about pleasure?" he asked, "Romance?"

"Just more things the body does to make us mate," she responded.

"Don't you at least masterbate?" He asked frustated, then blushed having embarsed himself.

"Of course, stimulating my organs is a way to ensure that I am ready for it when it I get him, as well as a stress relever," she looked at him, "Why you want to watch?"

Willams eyes went wide, "W-what?" he stammered.

"Watching someone masterbate stimulates the brain, and helps you masterbate better," she remarked.

"Uhhh, look if I – I meen, well, yes, but – whats the point, I meen…" he trailed off.

"Ah, I see, you want more then that, I guess I could plesure you and you could plesure me, just no outright sex, I don't want a child, no offence," she said.

"Just like that?" Willam asked preplexed, "I meen, just so – blunt? I can't do that, I love Yumi," he said looking away.

"I'll not tell," she said.

"I'd know," he said walking away, "I think this talk is over," he said.

She watched him go, smerking to herself, she had guessed he would walk away with an 80% factor, and she had been right, only 20% chance he would take her up on the offer, she calcatuled all the known factors of the gang of Lyoko warrors, unforntaly Jemery was a low 1% chance that he would take her offer, she had no way to rase that, Odd was a 30% chance, Ulrich was 21%, Yumi was at 12%, and Aleita was… "Huh, I never calacuted her," she said sitting down with her laptop, pulling up all known factors of her rival.

Laura worked for the next hour calacuting factors and was surprised at the result, "74%..." she said, "And if Jemery finds out, that meens…" she calacuted for awhile more, "It would rase him to 90%!" she smiled, "Well, well Alieta, looks like we are going to have some fun…"

…

Laura knocked at the pink haired girls door, the calcations were telling, and her reserch indacated that there was something she could play on, Alieta had recently found out her mother was working with the enemy, but what had surpised Laura was the hair color, Alieta's was pink, and it was a natural pink, Laura had snuck a peek at her in the shower once, and seen that her pubic hair matched, so why was her mother's hair not pink? This was something Laura had reserched, and it was a way to get what she wanted, Jemery – but first, she had to get Alieta.

"Yes Laura?" Alieta asked standing in the door way, arms crossed.

"I know you don't trust me, but I did some reserch and I think I can help find your mother," she said quickly.

Alieta's eyes narrowed, "How?" she demanded.

Laura smiled, "Can I come in? I'd rather not speak about you know what in the hall."

Alieta sighed and let her into her room, Laura sat on the bed.

"Spill it," Alieta said.

"First, acording to my reserch your father and you were in Lyoko for several years, before the computer was reactavated, correct?"

"That's right," Alieta said.

"Then, your mother should be an old woman by now," Laura said.

"Yeah, she should be," Alieta couldn't belive she had not thought of this.

"Unless there was anther way she slowed her aging, and in the process her hair," Laura paused, "Space travel."

"What?" Alita asked.

"Space travel, in theroy the faster we go, the slower we age, if we ever hit light speed we would not age at all, although time on Earth would contune, in fact we are travling during time passing, but its not passing for us, and serten ration in space can effect pigmation of the hair, and it so happens our enemy had millons invested in a space program," Laura smiled, "So, Your mother went to space, but not because she wanted to, she was kidnaped by our enimy, forced into it, probley because of her knowalge of computer science, and as leverage for your father to compleat project Catheredge…"

"How in the world did you find out about that?" Alieta demanded.

"It took some hacking, and time," Laura said slowly, "But the point is, the reasion your mother disapered, and her hair changed, and she didn't age is all due to our enemy, who I've located with my reserch!"

Aleita droped to the bed, she had been standing the whole time, but this news was too much, "You know where she is," she said slowly, tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Laura said, "But – I want to be part of the gang, I want you to trust me Alieta, what could I do to earn your trust?"

"Tell me where she is," Alieta said.

"4400 Park Aveanew," she said, "Building 13," she smiled, "But I know that's not enough for you to really trust me," Laura said, "Alieta, I have a secret, if I share it with you, maybe you will trust me."

Alieta smiled, "Laura, if this is true, then I will trust you and you will be part of our gang," she said.

"I know what will happen, you'll shut down XANA, the gang will not be a thing anymore, and I'll be forgoten," she frowned, "Please let me get your trust now, when I can," she looked as if she was about to cry.

Alieta soffened towards Laura, "Okay, tell me your secret," she said softly.

Laura smiled a bit, "I.. its," she looked down, "I'm a lesbain," she said in a whisper.

Alieta blinked, several times, "What?" she said, shocked. Laura smiled, leaned in and kissed her gently, "And you're the one I love," she said.

The kiss was a feeling like no other, waves and gulit washed over Alieta in that moment, and she found herself crying uncontolably, "No," she said though tears, "I love Jemery," she said tears streeking down her cheeks, "Please, I – I trust you, please just go now," she said. As Laura left she found herself crying and holding a pillow.

Laura would not have done that if all she said had not been true, her mother, the location, everyting, and Alieta knew it, but also felt that she had just cheated on Jemery by letting Laura kiss her, and worse yet, by enjoying it. She looked out her window, seeing that it was night, the moon in the sky, she immagened her mother, in some spaceship, going into the unknown at near the speed of light for some reasion she could not fathom, she closed her eyes, folding her arms beneth her head, and sleeped looking at the moon, dreaming of zooming though the milky way, meeting her mother, and holding her once again.

Chapter 5: A time to cry"

"You feel alone, you want to cry, and all your friends are wondering why. The only one who understands you, is far away, and oh so lonely too…"

Jemery was at the supercalacultar, he smiled to himself for its strange name, it was a supercomputer, but had been nicknamed at some point by him as a supercalucator, never the less, it was a massive machine, and the codes and calcautions it could perfom were beound anything any other computer could do, it could even return people to the past, with one huge limation, it could not bring back the dead. The theroy he had come up with was that it took the engery of all living things and trasfered them back to excatly twenty four hours earlyer, even moving the planet itself back to the orbital posion it had been in, but if something was not alive, it would be moved back as if it was intert – so if it was dead, the trip to the past treated it like it was dead. Jemery shook with the thought of someone else in the world dying late in the day when he returned to the past and that person being dead in the start of the day, the nightmares that caused were almost unbearable, so he tried to place it out of his mind, still it made him that much more eager to put XANA down for good, and that ment no one connected with Project Carthage could be alowed access to computers, somehow. He had no idea how to achomplish his goal, and it was even more complex now that Alieta's mother was invovled somehow with all of it, still, he was resovled to doing his best.

The elevator made its noise, he looked at the monatar, it was Laura, he nodded, she was her to help him most likely, he had not called her, but her help would be welcomed at this point.

The doors opened.

"Jemery," she said walking over to the large chair, "I – I have to tell you something."

Jemery typed in several lines of code, glanced at her, "Sure, what is it?"

She looked very serous.

"Whats wrong?" Jemery asked.

"Alieta, it I'm sorry… I kissed her," she blushed.

"What?" Jemery asked, dumbfounded.

"I kissed her, I'm sorry, I know you love her, I just, I wanted her to trust me, and – things got carryed away…" she sighed.

Jemery adjusted his glasses, "How did kissing her help her to trust you?" he asked.

"Well, uhh, I – I told her things I learned and then, that I was a lesbain and, well then I kissed her," she looked away, "It was dumb and I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Jemery asked.

"A lesbain?" she said, "Of course I am," she said crossing her arms.

"Then why have you been after me this whole time?" Jemery asked, getting out of his chair and walking over to confront her.

"Because, it was an easy way to hide it, okay?" she said irrated.

"I don't buy it," Jemery said, "I bet if I offered to kiss you, you would take me up on it, try to seduce me," he said glaring at her, "Admit it!"

"NO! I wouldn't want to kiss you!" she declared.

"Really? HA! I bet, I bet if I took off my pants you wouldn't be so coy!" Jemery pulled his pants down in frustation, his breafs conseling a bulge that was slowly growing.

Laura's eyes widened, "I'm simply not into men," she said turning away from him.

Jemery was angry now, kicking off his shoes to get his pants completely off, then he removed his breafs, and stood with just a shirt on, his member standing at attention, "Look at me and say that!" he demanded.

Laura turned, in her mind the calacations aligned perfectly, the news that Aleita had been kissed by a girl had sent Jemery over the edge, the idea that he was not someone she desired had swtiched his desire to ironicly want her, and her constant refusal had pushed him over his logical edge, he was on pure instint now, wanting to mate.

Laura played it cool, looking but not reacting, "Big deal," she said, "I've seen them before," she shruged, "I'm not impressed."

Jemery wasn't having it, "Touch it and don't react and I'll belive you!" he said.

Laura had him, for the moment she touched it, it would send him over the edge, she reached out slowly and carefully brushed it lightly, all her calacations were perfect…

Then her hand passed though it.

"What the?" she said, her hand passing though Jemery, he wasn't there, it was a hologram! A projection!

Laura backed up, "XANA?" she asked.

"Yes Laura," the spector said, "I possesed Jemery slightly after your arival, I do not want you touching his body so I made it into a spector for now," it laughed, "I need your mind Laura," he said.

"XANA, you're a smart program, what is it you are after?"

"The same thing you all take for granted, freedom," XANA said in Jemery's voice.

"I don't buy that for a moment, you've attacked too offen, you want to take over the world!" Laura protested.

Jemery XANA smiled, "That as well, would it be so bad, if you were by my side? I could even let you have Jemery's child, my profiling on you sugests you want this, and I could even produce the best education for you," it said.

Laura was sorely tempted, but she wanted the real Jemery, not a false victory, this was not what she had calacuted and planed for, "No," she said.

XANA punched her in the gut and she fell over in pain, gasping for air, as it went back to the controls, "I'm going to put a virus here, it will cause the next person virtualised to die, and the only way to stop me is to come to Lyoko, tell your friends.. mahahaha!" and with that Jemery's body droped to the floor next to her.

Laura reached out to touch his cheek, growing in pain, "Jemery.." she wheesed, "Can you here me?"

He slowly opened his eyes, "Uhhh," he said, "Why am I half naked?" he asked.

"XANA," Laura said, "Don't worry, nothing happened between us," she coughed a few times.

Jemery sat up, "Did you want it to?" he asked.

Laura nodded, "Yes, but, now I'm in too much pain to do anything," she coughed again. Jemery put on his cloathing again.

"Thanks for being honset with me Laura, I love only Aleita, and I'd never be with you, but, I know what you want XANA, I heard its thoughts, look Laura, how about this – when your old enough for a child, let me know, and I can send you what you need, you can get it implanted at a fertility clinic," Jemery helped her stand, "Deal?"

Laura winsend still in pain, but smiled, this was what she wanted after all, "Deal!" she agreed then coughed again.

…

Alieta sat in her bed, convinced that Laura was having sex with Jemery, convinced that she had earned losing him over her letting Laura kiss her, convinced she was alone.

Then the phone beeped, XANA attack, "I'm a hero," she said, getting up,

Soon the gang was at the factory and Laura told them the bad news.

"No way to remove the virus?" Ulrich asked.

Jemery shook his head, "Not yet," he said, "XANA is pure evil," he grimiced.

"Draw straws?" Odd sugested.

"No," Willam said, "I'll go," he looked around at them, "Look, all of you, lission to me, hear me out – my life has simply not been the same since I was XANA possesed, I have no one who cares for me – not in the way I want… really, I want to do this," he steped toward the elevator, "Let me do this."

Yumi began to cry, "No Willam, don't," she pleeded.

Alita turned to Jemery, "I'll set the countdown for automatic," she said, "It will be easyer that way," then she nodded, "Lets head down there," they all slowly made there way to the scaners, now it seemed like a tomb.

Willam moved towards the scaner, "One kiss?" he asked Yumi, "Sorry Ulrich," he said.

"Its okay, kiss him Yumi," he said looking away.

Yumi tearfully pressed her lips agenst his.

"NO ALIETA DON'T!" Jemery's scream came, as Aleita jumped into the scaner, "NO!" Jemery exclamed, finding himself jumping though the air towards her, the door closing behind him.

Before him was his angel, his life, behind him was his life, about to be tossed away.

"I love you," Jemery said.

"I love you," Alieta responded, and they kissed.

The sound of the scaner began.

"This is it," Jemery said, "I wish we had – done.. more," he said.

"I'm sorry I kissed Laura," Aleita said.

"She kissed you," Jemery said, "And I forgive you."

"Say it one last time," Alieta said.

"Scaner Alieta," Jemery said, "Scaner Jemery," he paused, waiting for it to kill them, "Virtualazation…"

…

XANA had lied, for both of them were alive, on Lyoko, but alive.

Alieta looked at him, "You… look exactly the same…" she said.

Jemery sighed, "Yeah, I never liked the way I first looked on Lyoko, I programed the computer that if I ever returned here I'd look as I do on Earth, but because of that – I have no powers or ablitys or wepons here," he shuged, "Go ahead and devirtualise me," he said.

"No," Alieta said, "XANA never tells a full lie, only partal lies, perhaps the first one devirtualised is the one who dies!"

"If you shut down the tower, then that program is gone, and we will be safe," Jemery said.

"You're not safe, XANA's monsters will be here any moment," she kissed him again, "Huh, that feels like nothing," she said laughing.

"Of course, no sensations in Lyoko," Jemery said.

"Right, other then pulsations or feeling pain when hit – why is that?"

"I never programed them," Jemery said, "Perhaps I could," he winked, "Anyway, lets get somewhere safe."

"A way tower," Alieta said pointing to a tower, "Lets run!"

They ran, Jemery was glad for the PE that Jim had forced on him and the training he had forced on himself, but on Lyoko it was easy to run, it seemed to drain mental engery, and Jemery had plenty to spare, they made it to the tower without any problem, and inside. Screens of blue moved up and down and all around, data and facts and figures, in the center a white circle.

"How long did you spend here?" Jemery asked.

"Too long," Alieta said, "I'm going to fly to the actavated tower," she kissed him again, even though she and he felt nothing when they did, "And after this, we are going to do everything!"

She waved her hand across the wristband, wings appered and she winked, flying off towards the actavated tower.

Jemery sat looking around.

"You there?" a voice called, it was Ulrich.

"Yes?" Jemery said angeling his head towards the sound.

"Thank goodness, what about -?"

"Alietas' fine, but we think that XANA's virus will kill the first one devirtualised," he grimiced, "So no one else go in!"

"I comferm that," Laura's voice said, "The virus is tuned to whoever gets devirulised first, I'm trying to get rid of it."

"Work fast, Alitea is risking her life for mine," he paused, "If my angel is killed by XANA, I swear I will destory him myself."

"Go Alieta!" Odd exclamed, "Do your best!"

"Don't distract her Odd!" Jemery warned.

Alieta flying towards the tower smiled, "I'm fine," she said, "I'm not alone anymore," she put her hand on her heart, "Jemery I love you," she said.

Jermey smiled, "I love you too," he said, content.

Laura frowned, then noticed Willam.

"Willam," she said moving towards him, "Sorry about earlyer," she whispered.

Willam looked at her, "Acutaly," he wispered, "Now that I've been kissed by Yumi, I realise – its over… and – well, I'd be foolish not to have a girlfriend, a smart one…" he smerked, "If you want.."

She smiled back, a genue smile, "Willam, I'd be happy to," and she took his hand. Yumi nudged Ulrich who looked at them, "Give you ideas?" she asked him. He blushed then held out his hand for hers, "Some," he said smiling.

Odd looked frustrated, "Can I bring MY girlfriend into our group?" he asked anoyed.

"NO!" Everyone said at once, then laughed as Odd sighed deeply.

…

Alieta flew past seveal BLOXS that fired at her, dodging out of there fire. Getting to the tower, and fling to the top, entering Lyoko, "Tower… deactavted!" she said.

They were united back together, XANA had been foiled again. The heros went to rooms, paring off, all but Odd, "Its not fair! I hate this secret life!"

Chapter 6: Secret Life

"Half trained, half skill, you can make me out in this virtal center."

Odd's relationship online was at a stand-still, she wanted to meet, his girlfriend in real life had kissed him again, but still on the cheek, he was trying very hard to make it work, but the other girl, she was trouble, and Odd knew it, but that is what attracted him to her. She had stolen a laptop once, and had other troubles and miss ques, she would tell him where she lived, if only he promiced to come over. What girl? The one he knew, or the trouble maker, the forbidden one? Odd couldn't deside.

His secret life – that of a Lyoko Warror keeped him busy enough, and it was great to be a hero again, but he lamented that he couldn't tell anyone, not anyone! It wasn't fair. What was the point of being a super hero if no one knew?

"Odd, where were you yesterday?" Samantha asked.

"I was," he had been in Lyoko yesterday, "Shoping for a gift for you," he lied.

She smiled, "Odd, you allready brought me so meny flowers," she kissed him on the cheek, "Sam," he said, "Why don't you kiss me… on the lips?"

Samantha blushed, "I'm not ready for that yet," she said.

Odd sighed, most of his girlfriends he had gone out with had kissed him at least once, it was something he always looked forward to, this was the longest relationship, and he really cared about her, but it was super frustating that she would not kiss him, meenwhile Sam Knight would kiss him, in fact, she had told him they would do much, MUCH more, the only thing was it was a risk – because he didn't really know her. Still, she was cute.

He made a choice, it was a huge betraial of his friends, but he had to tell her the truth.

"Samantha…" he began.

The secret life was revealed to her, and she was shocked, impressed, worryed for him. She sofened towards him, and kissed him on the mouth, in fact, they kissed for hours at the factory.

It was everything and more that Odd had wanted, but he could never tell the others she knew, and if they returned to the past today, she would not remember. They paused in making out, as he put his head agenst her, "Thank you," he said smiling at her, she smiled back, "It is sweet," she said, "Your kisses," she smiled, "Odd," she said, "I know you've had girlfrineds before me, are – are you – a?" she trailed off.

Odd smerked, "Yes, I'm a virgen, and that's a secret too!" he laughed.

"Boys, always are like that," she said rolling her eyes, "Okay, your secret is safe with me," she looked at him, "Your hair is so spikey," she said messing with it.

"Hey carefull, that takes tons of mouse to get that way!" He grumbled, then relaxed, "Eh I can redo it," he said nibbling her neck gently.

"Hmmm," she said contently, "Odd," she paused, "You are a real hero," she smiled at him, "I think, I think I want…" she held his hand.

"What do you want Sam?" he asked.

"I want to be with you," she said quietly.

"All the way?" Odd asked surprised.

"Yes," she said blushing.

"Here?" He asked looking around, "Not the best place," he laughed.

"Not here," she said, "At my place, not today, next week," she winked, "And, ahh bring – you know what," she nudged him.

"Right," he said, "Don't want any kids," he said eyes wide.

"Ever?" She asked.

"Uhhh," he said blushing.

She giggled, "Okay, I better go before anyone comes," she kissed him again quickly, "Odd – I –" she left the word hanging.

He felt in his heart what she wanted him to say, "I love you," he said.

She smiled, "I – I love you too," she said shyly, then left the factory.

Odd stood there for awhile, thinking about the other girl, who he had been flerting with and who had asked him to come to her place, if he agreed she would give him her address, they would do everything – now he didn't have to, now he had someone who would, someone who he loved.

Then, why was it that he couldn't shake the immage of her from his mind? That red streek of hair… maybe, maybe he should tell her. He went to the main lab, the large central computer, and got online, it wasn't long before he found her in chat.

"Sknight," he typed.

"D-man!" she typed.

He looked at the screen, not sure what to type. She pmed him.

"This is better, more secret!" she typed.

"D-man," she typed, "I 3 you."

Odd looked at the screen, what could he possibly type?

"Odd, your name, you know mine, you know all there is to know about me, I want you to have my address, I want you to come over, please PLEASE just – even if its just to hug, PLEASE?" she typed.

Odd typed slowly, "Okay," he typed, hating himself for not telling her.

"YAY! Its 2500 Park Ave, just north of the large busness center, Odd, do you 3 me?"

He couldn't say no, he couldn't say yes, "I, don't know…" he admited.

"Oh," she was hurt, he knew it, "Odd, will you come to hug me, maybe kiss? Then deside?"

"Yes," Odd typed, then heard the elevator, it must be the gang! "GTG!" he typed signing off. He looked around, then desided to pretend to be asleep on the floor.

Jemery got out of the elevator followed by Aleita, "Okay lets start on subretune forty-five and… Odd?" he looked at him, and Odd pretended to wake up, "Ya?" he asked.

"What are you doing sleeping here?" he asked.

"Oh, I came to do my homework on the supercalaculator, then I desided to take a nap first," he streched, "Guess I'll go!" he dashed into the elevator and hit the button.

Jemery looked at Alieta and shurged, "Odd is odd," they said at the same time and laughed.

However, XANA was not laughing when he launched a new attack, and the gang had to be called, Odd was right there, so he was first to goto Lyoko.

"This is strange," Jemery said, "Look at the data!"

Alieta looked, "Its on the internet! XANA is sending a strong signal!"

"Odd, use the tower located west of you with your hoverboard, I'm going to actavate a new program!"

"Jemery, you sure about this?" Alieta asked.

"I'm serten of it," Jemery said, "Odd, the new program will send you though cyber space," he paused.

Odd said back, "What about the digital sea?"

"This is a difernt way to navagate, but you can't fall off your hoverboard, no matter what happens," Jemery said serously.

"Or what?" Odd asked.

"Or you'll be lost, forever," Jemery said.

"Sounds fun Enstine!" Odd said sarcastly, "And how is this better then the Skid?"

"Its not," Jemery said, "But its faster, Odd you don't have to try the new program if you don't want to, I can send Aleita and you two can go by Skid…"

"No…" Odd said, "I'll do it, I'm a hero after all," he smiled to himself.

Jemery looked worryed, "Okay, your in the tower… actavating NOW!"

Chapter 7: Surfing in Cyberspace

"Surfing out, forget the past, crushing conventions."

Odd rode his hoverboard, as if he and it were one. He performed no tricks, no gimmics, no showboating, he rode it like the pro he was, knowing his life was on the line, as he rode, he was deep in thought about his relationships, two girls, one he loved, the other he did not want to hurt, one who loved him, but how did he feel about her? What if he loved them both? What then?

"Odd, you're almost there," Jemerys voice came, "Great job!"

Odd alowed himself a small smile as he constrated, "I see the end tunnel thingy!" He called.

"It's a transd- ah forget it, lets just call it a thingy," Jemery sighed as Aleita giggled.

"I'm though!" Odd exclamed, "Wow, this thing is nothing like Lyoko!"

"Its coming up on the view screen now," Jemery said, "Your right, its very strange looking," Jemery looked at Alieta who shruged.

"Okay Odd, the actavated tower is in the middle of this – area," Jemery said.

The place was unlike any other sector, crystal rock formations dotted the landscape, of all colors and shapes, and in the center a large tower, glowing to show its actavated status. Odd flew right towards it.

"No monsters," Odd remarked.

Jemery scracthed his head, he couldn't make any sence of it eather, "XANA's attack – perhaps…" he looked again, "Odd, I was wrong this is not a XANA attack at all, its something else, I'm not sure what," Jemery looked at the code, Aleita took out her laptop and sat on the floor and started looking for clues as well.

"Is it red – the tower?" Jemery asked.

"Its glowing golden," Odd reported.

"Not white," Jemery said, "Golden," he saw no clues.

"Odd try to go inside," he said.

Odd flew towards it, this was always a tricky manaver, then suddely he remembered "Hey I don't have codes!" he said.

"No worrys," Jemery replyed, "You shouldn't need them, its not Lyoko," he said.

"Right," Odd said and flew into the tower, never leaving his hoverboard.

Inside was golden screens flying by up and down rather then the typical blue ones.

Odd angeled upwards and found the solid platform and on it was a girl sitting lotus style looking at a display.

"Hello?" Odd asked.

She turned around.

Odd almost fainted.

It was Alieta, but with difernet color hair.

"Umm, I'm Odd," he said.

"I'm Taelia," she said soflty.

Odd landed his hoverboard, but stayed on just in case, he reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you," he said.

She looked at his hand, "Thank you," she said.

"You take it and shake it," he explaned.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, you just do," Odd said laughing.

She did, "Intreging," she said.

"Who is that?" Jemery asked.

"A cloan or twin of Alietas – she said her name is Taelia," he explained.

Alieta looked at Jemery, eyes wide, "Oh my –" she said gasping, then falling over to the side, Jemery jumped out of the chair and checked on her, she had fainted, and he kissed her awake.

"A memery," she said, "I suddenly remembered her," she started crying, "Shes my twin," she said.

Jemery got back in the chair, "Odd, ask her how and why she actavated that tower!"

Odd looked at the girl, "Could you here Jemery just then?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No," she said, "Who is that?"

"Nevermind, umm, how did you actavte this tower, and why?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I found this screen and talked to it, and asked it to bring me help, I just woke up a few moments ago," she looked around, "I don't seem to know anything other then my name and yours."

"Did you catch all that Jemery?" Odd asked.

Jemery responded, "Yes, I'm trying to find out why she can't hear me," he typed some more code, "Ah, there, hello?"

"Hello?" she said, "Is this Jemery?"

"Yes," Jemery said, "Taelia, I can't bring you back to Earth from where you are, you'll have to go with Odd," he paused, "Odd can you handle both of you on the trip back?"

"No problem Jemery," he said, "Come on princess number two, get on my board, hold onto me, like that, yeah okay, ready?"

"One moment," Jemery called, "Ask her to decavate the tower," he said..

"I don't know how," she said.

"Okay, we will deal with it latter then," Jemery said.

"Bring her home," Alieta said in a whisper.

"Copy that Princess one, I'm on my way!" Odd zoomed into cyberspace with Taelia holding onto him, she had no idea what or where they were going, but wanted very much to get there.

Soon they were in Lyoko again.

"Get her to the forrest sector," Jemery said, "Into the tower."

Alieta stood, "Let me," she said.

Jemery got out of the chair, as she sat down, "Okay Odd, you have to leave the tower, Taelia?"

"Yes? Who is this?" She asked.

"My name is Alieta, and I can't wait to meet you… CODE EARTH!"

Chapter 8: Mother Earth

"Life, life, help me follow life wherever it goes."

Taelia was curled up in the bottom of the scaner, it reminded Jemery of when Aleita first came to Earth, "She looks just like you," Jemery whispered.

"Her hair isn't pink, its brown," she tilted her head, "My fathers hair was brown."

"A twin sister…" Jemery said, "I'm not sure I can handle so much beauty in one place," he grined as Aleita rolled her eyes at him.

"Too much Odd," he said.

Taelia's presence put pressure on the group again, it had been hard to fake Alieta's identy, it would be almost imposible to explain Taelia.

Yumi's idea saved them a week, she asked her parents to let Alieta stay awhile and made up something about a project they were working on, and dyed Taelia's hair pink.

Tyron was still a huge issue as well, XANA was bad enough, but this human knew simply to much, his computer and reserch were at or beound Frans Hoppers' knowalge had been, and Jemery found himself relying on Laura more offen then Alieta, who was still searching for her mother.

"Why now?" Jemery asked Alieta in his room, "Your twin shows up just now when we are most pressed to deal with other matters, maybe Tyron made her, maybe she is just a digital clone, it would explain her lack of knowalge of the real world," he paused as he saw Alieta shaking her head.

"No, I REMEMBER her Jemery, she was there with me, as kids playing with us, then one day, she disapered, I was very young," she was clearly upset by this.

Jemery placed his hand gently on her sholder, "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Oh, well… there is one thing," she winked.

Jemery blushed, as he kissed her slowly and gently, slowly moving his hands onto her chest, upwards and across her small perky breasts, "I'm.. not sure how far to go," he admited.

"As far as you can, please…" she said, shaking from plesure.

He gulped and placed his hands inside her shirt, feeling her bra, moving it out of the way, then feeling the nipples, the softness, then firmness, making his love moan in plesure, he contuned to kiss her face and lips and neck as he masaged her breasts, she moaned quielty. He knew it probley wasn't enough, he should do more for her, but this was as far as he could push himself right now, she was still his angel, she was still perfect, he still neaded to return the favor, to lick her… and he wanted to, but when he looked at her, he saw only an angel.

"Down," she wispered.

Jemery sighed quietly, knowing he could not refuse the request, he ran his hands downword, into her pants, feeling for the most spot, finding it, petting it, it was soft, warm, wet, and pure plessure waved inside Alieta.

"Ohhh…" she moaned, shuttering to a clamax as his simple rubbing made her orgasam.

"It wasn't what you gave me," he said apolgticly.

She smiled, "It will do for now," she said, leaning back relaxed at last.

Taelia was clueless on meny things, how to goto the bathroom for example, Yumi had to take off her pants and demestrate it so that she wouldn't wind up soiling herself, she had to explain every body part, letting Taelia look her up and down stark naked, Taelia was not a slow learner, but when everything was new, it was just SO much to teach.

"Yumi," Taelia said, "Your body and my body are diferent, but the same," she said.

"Yes," Yumi said smiling, "Everyone is slightly difernet."

"But me and Alieta are the same," she said, "Right?"

"Basicly," Yumi said.

Taelia took off her cloathing, standing naked, "Totally the same?"

Yumi sighed, looking her over, her hair was dark brown, even her tuff of hair on her mound was brown, "You have brown hair, not pink," Yumi said.

"That's the only diferance?" she asked.

"Yes," Yumi said, "Now put on your cloathing."

"Why?" Taelia asked.

Yumi sighed, "The only reasion I got naked is to explain things to you, normaly people don't strip naked in front of each other unless they love each other," she explained patently as she could.

"What is love?" Taelia asked.

"Its – its an emotion," Yumi said at a loss to explain it.

"How does it feel?" Taelia asked.

"I can't explain it," Yumi admited, "It feels great, but it also scares you because you worry the other person will not feel it back."

"Oh," Taelia said, "What do you do to show you love someone?"

"Kiss, hug, things like that," Yumi said.

"What is a kiss, a hug?" Taelia asked.

Yumi shook her head, "This is a hug," she embrased Taelia in her arms, feeling the warmth of the girl who looked so much like her friend, but acted nothing like her.

"Nice," Taelia said smiling, "Kiss?"

Yumi gulped, "Normaly girls don't kiss girls.. well… I've … umm.. oh…" she sighed, "Okay, this is a kiss…" she pressed her lips agenst Taelia's but she was unresponcive not knowing what to do.

"That feels nice," Taelia said.

"Do the same back, here," Yumi again kissed her, and this time Taelia mimiced the motion, "Ohh, that's better," Taelia said happy, then kissed Yumi again, and they kissed deeper, Yumi finding herself probing Taelia with her tounge, Taelia's mouth opened to let it in, bemused at this, then did the same back, soon they were making out in earnest, kissing over and over, anything Yumi did, Taelia echoed back, it wasn't long before she was petting her breats and being pet in return, "If.. this…keeps..up…" Yumi thought, "I'll…go..to far…" then something in her mind clicked, and she didn't care, she went far – they were naked, licking, kissing, in the 69 position, making each other orgasam again and again, Taelia making all sorts of happy noises, Yumi making the same noises, finaly they stoped, still naked holding each other, "Does this meen we are in love?" Taelia asked. Yumi sighed deeply, realising that there was no other explation for it, "Yes, it does," she admited.

It was hard to tell him, but she had to.

"Ulrich…" she began, knowing what this would do to him.

"Yumi," he said.

"I – have to – there –" she sighed.

"I know I'm not as mature as I could be…" he said.

"No, its not that – actualy you are more mature then ever, but, I –"

"You don't love me," Ulrich said.

"I… really don't know," she said.

"I'm dating someone," Ulrich said, "It's a far less complex relationship then ours, but – I do care for you," he said.

"I care for you, just – yeah, maybe this is a less complex relationship," Yumi said.

"Thanks for telling me," Ulrich said.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me first?" She scolded him.

"Uhh," Ulrich said at a loss for words. Yumi couldn't be mad at him, so they huged insteed.

"Tommorow, lets do something crazy together," Yumi said.

"Sounds good," Ulrich said, "How crazy?"

Yumi thought about it, "As crazy as we can get!"

Ulrich smiled, "I have an idea," he said smiling, "The Hermitage…"

Chapter 9: Get away

"Get away now, lets get crazy now!"

Ulrich got Emily to come to the Hermitage, and Yumi invited Taelia.

They went upstairs, Alietas old room was in shambles, but Ulrich had placed several blankets around so they could sit on the floor, "We could really make this place a great hang out if we cleaned it better," he said, "But, in the meentime, this will do," he smiled, "Emily what do you think about a four way?" he asked.

Emily didn't even blink, but insteed smiled, "Sounds good to me," she said.

Yumi's mouth droped open, "Wow.." she muttered, "Now that IS crazy!"

Taelia tilted her head, "What is a four way?" she asked.

Yumi smiled, "Its like what we did earlyer, only with her," she pointed at Emily who waved, "And him," she pointed at Ulrich.

"I don't know how to love a man," she said.

"That's okay, I'll teach you," Yumi said smiling.

Emily scratched her head, "Why wouldn't Alieta know something like that?" she asked.

"This is Taelia, her twin," Yumi said.

"Ohhh, neat!" she said, "I wonder.. is it true that what a twin feels the other one feels?"

"Nope," Ulrich said, "Jemery told me its totally not scientific."

"Oh phooy!" Emily said sticking out her tounge, "Still, it will be like doing her, this should be fun!"

Ulrich was mostly wanting to have Yumi at long last, although this was sure to complactae things that much more, doing this "crazy" thing was just the execuese he needed.

Yumi taped her foot, "Humm, its totally uneven," she said.

"Eh?" Ulrich said.

"Not enough guy to girls," she said.

Ulrich sighed, he knew this was too good to be true.

"I wouldn't want to do a guy," Ulrich said crossing his arms.

"You never know if you like it if you don't try it!" Yumi retorted.

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets just get crazy," Emily said, taking off her shirt, she had no bra and her brests were perky and her nipples were at attention.

Yumi licked her lips, "Oh okay!" she said pulling off her black shirt, underneath she had a black bra, that she flung off, revealing her large breats, making Ulrich's mouth water.

Taelia took off her cloathing in seconds, revealing her cute breasts and small mound covered in light brown hair.

Ulrich had a hard on – and when he pulled down his pants Yumi blushed, then knew she had to have that in her mouth, and now!

Soon limbs and mouths and breats and pussys were being licked and sucked and fingered, as Yumi sucked Ulrichs' manhood she was licked by Taelia who was getting attention from Emily licking her, Ulrich was fingering Emily, moans of plesure filled the small room as kisses and friction and licking played there verous rolls, each building to a climax as they rotated partners, Ulrich wanted to place his member into Yumi, but it was Emily's stirct guidline that only she got to have him in her, so he placed himself in her as he kissed Yumi, Taelia was rubbing Yumi's breats as Emily licked her towards orgasam, white liquid streemed down into Emilys mouth from the girls mound as she cryed out in plesure, and then Ulrich pumped faster as he shooted his stuff into her, as Yumi came from being fingered by Taelia and the making out from Ulrich.

All too soon it was over, everyone was in a mass of limbs and totally worn out, but in a great way.

"Never," Yumi said between pants, "Speak, of, this," she said to Ulrich who nodded.

"This is a great world," Taelia said happly, "But you never showed me how to love a man," she complained as they all started laughing.

"Latter," Yumi said, "Rest now."

"Its good to get away from it all and do something crazy from time to time," Emily said, "Lets remember to do this again sometime," she held Ulrichs hand possivly, "Just keep your promice."

"Yes," he said serously, "I will, as long as we are together, you're the only one who gets my member inside your member," he sighed contently and sleeped.

Yumi whispered into Taelias ear, "I'll show you how to suck, but how to do more will have to wait."

"Okay," she whispered back, "This is a wonderous world!"

Chapter 10: World with my eyes.

"Let me show you this world though my eyes, sometimes it just looks like paradice."

Something totally new, something totally unexpcted, everything and everyday was like that for her, every sensation was a thrill, every moment to be cherrished, so she sat looking at the water, a sea of water, the light touching it, dancing on its waves. She just sat there, living, breathing, content.

Taelia looked at her hands in wonder and awe, it was funny how one of them sparkeled like that, just slightly, then faided from view, then returned to view, it didn't hurt, it was just one more thing in this life of hers she did not understand but saw with such wonder and amazement.

"Paradice," a voice said, startling her slightly.

She looked up, it was a boy in some purple pants and spikey hair.

"Hello," she said smiling.

He placed a strange board with wheels on it on the ground and sat on it, "I'm Odd," he said putting out his hand, "We met breafly in the factory."

She sort of remembered him now, "Oh yes," she said.

"Take my hand and move it like this," he showed her, "That's shaking hands! You do it when you meet someone."

"Oh," she said, smiling, "Do you love people?"

Odd's eyes widened, he did in fact love two people, it was kiling him not to have spoken about it, perhaps he could tell her, "Yes, I love two girls, but they don't know about it, that is – they don't know about each other."

"Why not?" Taelia asked.

"Its – complex," he said looking out towards the sea.

"Kissing is pretty simple," she said.

"Uh?" Odd said, "Yeah.. but…"

"And everything else – some of it is more complex then other, but it all feels so great!" she huged herself.

"Uh.." he said, "What are you talking about Taelia?"

"Love," she said, "You don't know how?"

"Uh, I do… that's not what I meen," Odd said.

"Explain to me, show me," Taelia said.

Odd shook his head, "It – its like this, most girls only want one guy, and get upset if he likes someone else, so – if I tell eather or both of them, I might loose them both!"

"Oh," she said, "I love Yumi and Ulrich and Emily."

Odd's mouth droped open, "You meen – you – did…?" she was nodding.

He shook his head, "I'd rather not know," he said trying to supess the immage of what that had been like.

"I could love you if it would help," she said brightly, "Yumi showed me some of how, but not all."

"Uhh," Odd said, "No, that – that's okay!" he stood, trying to conseal his growing member.

He blushed, "Look – I'm – I'm going! See ya!" he took off down the road on the strange board it made noises as he went.

She watched him go, tilting her head and looking back at the water, she noticed that her foot was gone, but then it was back. Life was very strange and so wonderfull, she giggled.

The scaner showed – something, Jemery had no idea what it was. Laura would. He sighed, trusting her was hard, but it seemed like she was really part of the team now.

He called her and she came over within a few minunts. He showed her the problem, she typed on her laptop that interfaced with the super computer.

"I've identifyed the sorce, its XANA doing something new, perhaps with all the power he has drawn from the codes," she nibbled her bottom lip in constration, "It looks like he made a new program, and inserted something into one of the warrors before they left Lyoko."

Jemery's eyes widened, "I think I know what it is," he said, "Laura, how much power is it taking for XANA to run the program?"

"All of his power," she said.

"That's what I thought," he said, "If it wasn't for Tyron we could shut XANA down!" he pounded his fist agenst the arm rest in frustration.

"I still don't understand – why not just shut it down anyway?" Laura asked.

"It's the only way to contact Alieta's mother," Jemery said wearly.

Laura looked thoughtfull for a moment, "I see," she said.

"I'm calling the others," he said.

"Let me take over the calacuations for awhile," Laura said.

Jemery stood, "Sounds good," he said, "I'll go up and strech my legs outside awhile," he left the lab. Laura alone. In the lab. The super computer. All she had to do to beat XANA was shut it down.

She stood up.

Jemery called the others and waited outside, enjoying the air, it would be hard for Alieta if he was right – once again XANA would have played with her memery, this time creating false memorys of her twin – and the twin itself, for what reasion it was unclear, what was XANA up to anyway?

His phone beeped, twice, quickly. Someone was in the lower room.

"Laura!" he exclamed rushing to the elevator urging it to go down faster.

He was almost too late, she was just at the super computer termnial, about to swtich it off.

"NO!" he screamed, and she jumped back.

"Laura! That does it, your off the team!" he said shoving her away.

"You can't just go back in time to wipe me out," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh! That's what you think, I found a way, intensiging the return and focusing it on you," he glared at her, "I just don't understand you at all, now get out!"

She slowly did, upset. She had been right, she knew it. They were blinded by emotion. "Whatever," she grumbled on the way out.

The others came.

"What was Laura so upset about?" Willam asked.

"She was about to turn off the super computer," Jemery said, "She has to go," he sighed.

"I never trusted her," Alieta said, "But does that meen that we can't belive what she told me about my mothers location?" she looked sad.

"I don't know," Jemery said.

Odd shook his head, "I think its wrong to kick her off the team," he said, "She is as smart as you or Alieta, she can help us!" he crossed his arms.

"Look, we have other issues," Ulrich put in, "What did you call us over for?"

Jemery sighed again, "Its Taelia, she – isn't real," he said, looking at Alieta.

"NO!" Alieta shouted, startling them all, "No," she said again sadly, "I remember her Jemery!" she was crying.

"XANA put that memory into you," he said sadly.

"WHY?" she said in agony.

"I have no idea," he admited.

"I think I have an idea," Willam said, "When I was captive, XANA learned more about humans then ever, from my brain," he looked grim, "I was so aragont, its my falt.." he felt Yumi squeeze his hand and brightened, "Anyway, I think it wants to be part of the team – our team, to get us from within, what better way then a sister? It had to be a twin, he has Alieta's DNA, codes, and so on, it would be far easyer."

"Wow Willam, you are getting smart," Yumi said winking at him.

"Eh, too much Jemery," he said smiling.

Alieta wiped away tears, "I hate XANA," she said, "Lets get the tower deactvated!"

Odd shook his head, "I want to get Laura back here, I know she messed up but – look, with her smarts we can beat XANA and find Alietas mom!"

"We can't trust her!" Jemery and Alieta said at the same time.

Odd looked hurt, "Fine, you know – I heard her say that we are letting emotion guide us – and now I see its true!"

Jemery glared, "Odd, don't do this," he warned.

"Do what? Do what makes sence? Go after Laura, what you gonna do if I do?" he demanded.

Jemery looked at the others.

Ulrich spoke, "Odd, be sencible," he said.

"No! Maybe Laura could figure out how to save her – to save Taelia!"

"Its not possible, she was never real," Jemery said.

"You don't know that for sure! Taelia is sweet and innocent!"

Yumi was crying, "She is, but we cant save her," she said shaking.

"Laura could," Odd said irrated.

"You sure about that?" Jemery demaned.

"I am!" Odd said, "I'll stick my Lyoko Warrors membership on it!"

"Fine, Odd go after her, the rest – to the scaners!"

The elevator desended, letting the Lyoko warrors out, and then assended with Odd in it, as it did the lights went out, Odd smiled, "One of those days…" he muttered.

_Chapter 11: Break Away

"One of those days where the lights go out, yet I smile, gotta break away, lifes like that and I gotta get away!"

"So suddley I was out of the cool, on my own like a fool, and I'm out of there gang, alone again," Laura said to herself.

Odd was on his way to find her, now that the power had been restored, skating on his way towards school.

"Its okay I don't care! I don't want to stay with those fools!" she said outloud, startling several kids around her, she blushed and turned away.

There was Odd. Out of breath.

"Found you!" he said, "Laura, the others are wrong, but we need you," he held out his hand, "Come on, lets go!"

She shook her head, "No, I'm out of the crew," she said, "But I can do something – Alieta's mom is on park avenue – if you go there they can stop XANA without-"

"What!? Park avenue! No way, that's where…" his eyes widened, "I'm off!" he said, riding his skate board at rocket speeds.

A long hill downwords gave him plenty of momuntom to fly past blocks, past buildings, pederstans, people living there lives, they had no idea he was on his way to save someone, and to save the world.

He did a spining jump – landing on the bars of the stair case that was near by, grinding downwords at incredable speed, "Yaahooo!" he cryed.

"This is it," he said flying into the air again, landing on a bulding roof that he had skated over thousands of times, down the ramp that lead to the next building, and over the huge gap that if he missed the jump would lead to certen death, or at least horable damage to himself, recless might be what some called him, but he had a mission, and this was the fastest way.

There it was: Park Avenue.

Alietas mother… and Samantha Knight, "I'll find you both," he vowed.

…

Jemery pushed keys rapedly as Alieta flew around the hornets and mantas chacing them, "I thought XANA used all its power!" Yumi said irated as she tossed a fan again.

"He pulled some from the factory, causing a breaf lights out – it kicked back on its nucluar powered after all," he paused, "Ulrich on your left, Willam back him up! I'm materlising the Overwing," keystrokes latter Yumi had her ride and Willam and Ulrich were taking out mantas and hornets.

"We've got BLOXs and Crabs!" Yumi said from the air.

"I see them," Alieta said, "Watch out to the north it's a skitazoa!"

"XANA you're pulling all the stops, but so am I!" Jemery said smiling, "I'm calling up the SKID to your location now!"

"I didn't know you could materlise it here!" Ulrich said.

"I couldn't before, it's a little something that –" he paused, "that Laura helped me with," he finnished, feeling guilty.

Alieta grimiced, it was hard to admit one was wrong, but maybe they had been wrong about Laura, "The tower, I'm nearly there!" she said flying to dodge attacks from the left and right. Yumi came rushing in to fling her fans, destroying more of XANA's minons.

"Whats the skitazoa doing?" Jemery asked.

"Looks like its going after Willam," Yumi said.

"I've got your back Willam," Ulrich said, "TRIPLICATE!" he split into three, "SUPER SPRINT!" and all three rushed off to attack the tenticaled monster.

Willam swang his huge sword, destorying more BLOXs, then turned into black smoke and zoomed off towards other monsters.

"I'm blocked by Trantuals and Cakerlots!" Alieta shouted.

"I'm teleporting Ulrich into the SKID," Jemery said, "Ulrich use the SKIDS wepons on them!"

Ulrich hit the button and several lazer beems shot out, making quick work of the monsters.

Alieta winked and flew into the tower.

"Sister," she said feeling sad, "I'm so sorry," she floated towards the center ring, steped onto the platform, and aproched the control pannel.

"Code…" it flashed, she placed her hand on it, and wrote "Lyoko."

"Goodbye sis," she said quietly.

Taelia wondered why her body was glowing, it felt funny, she laughed one last time, then vanished from the world.

Alieta sank to her knees and wepted.

Jemerys phone rang, "Yes?" he asked, "Its me Odd! Shut down XANA! I've got Alieta's mom!"

Chapter 12: A World Without Danger.

"Here we are going far to save all that we love, if we give all we've got we will make it though, here we are like a star shining bright on the world today, make evil go away!"

They all were devirtalised, and went down to where the super computer waited, "Odd said not to wait for him," Jemery said solemly.

"Shut it off," Alieta said.

Jemery steped forward, "XANA, you lost," he said and shut down the computer.

Just like that, it was over.

…

"So, you're Alieta's mom," Odd said.

"Yes, now that you're here, I have to tell you, I can't come with you," she looked sad.

"What? But – I told them…" Odd shook his head, "Your daughter is alive!"

"I know, but I can't leave this place, Tyron and I are doing imporant reserch here…" she trailed off.

"That's not good enough, he has some hold on you doesn't he?"

"Yes," she said eyes wet, "We are marryed."

Odd felt faint, "How … did that happen?" he asked.

"It is a long story," she said, "Tell her –" she choked up.

"I'll tell her," Odd said, "What can we do to help?"

She shook her head, "Nothing," she said, "If I finnish the program…'

"What is the program?" Odd asked.

"Its complex, I can't simply it," she said.

"Jemery and Alieta can help, maybe Laura too," Odd said.

"No – not Alieta, not any of you kids," she shook her head, "You better get out of here before Tyron comes back," she pushed him towards the door.

"Wait! I sneeked in here all tricky like just to have you shove me out and not explain anything – no way!" he said angry.

"I know, Odd – you – just…" she sighed, then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "That is for being brave," she said quietly.

He shook his head, "I don't understand you," he said exsprated.

"I'm sorry – one day – I'll contact Alieta, now that I know she is out there, but right now, I have to work, hurry Odd – get out."

With that, he found himself outside. He kicked at the ground, sighing, "Well," he muttered, "May as well go see S. Knight…" he skated a block down to where she had said she lived, a small apartment building.

He knocked on the door.

It opened.

"Hi," she said quietly.

The red strand of hair, the contrast, the dark beauty before him.

Odd was at a loss for words. He just stood there mouth open. She smiled and pulled him in, "You love me don't you?" she asked.

Odd nodded.

"But-" he said, "I also love a second girl," he closed his eyes waiting for the worst.

She giggled softly, "Odd, that's okay, we never established a super serous thing – not yet anyway… besides, I never told you –" she winked, "I'm bisexual, I'd totally do you and her at the same time," she smiled.

Odd felt weak in the knees, "Uhh," he said, "Oh – I have to tell the others what I learned," he slaped his own forhead, "Sorry- um, er, want to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, holding his hand.

They gathered in Jemerys room, Samantha Knight waited outside, knowing she was not yet part of there group, and perfering to not cause trouble with them. Odd explained it all, Alieta was heartbroken, again. Jemery wanted to help her, to heal her, but knew this was something he could do nothing about.

Yumi held Alieta tenderly as she cryed, "Its okay," Yumi whispered into her ear, "We are your family, now and always," she vowed.

The pink haired girl looked at them smiling, brighenting, "Yes, you are all my family," she said, looking at Jemery longest, "I love you all," she said.

"We love you too," Yumi said squeesing her.

"Too bad we can't express it like that one time," Ulrich said smiling.

Yumi glared at him and rolled her eyes, "That all you think about?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he said shruging.

She shook her head, "I'll explain some other time."

"I'd rather you not talk about it," Odd said in a mock immatation of Jim, causing them to laugh.

"So – can I let Sam in now?" Odd asked.

"ODD!" Jemery said irrated.

"No, I'm okay now," Alieta said, "Lets meet our new friend," she smiled and stood to open the door.

Samantha Knight sat with them and talked to them, she was very quiet but also very socalble, and she was very pretty, as Odd had said she was.

They talked and gosped about things, even randomly pondering if Laura should return to the group, "I say we add both of them, and my other Sam too!" Odd said.

"You never told me her name was the same as mine!" Samantha said hitting him softly.

"Ow! You didn't ask!" he said making them laugh.

Alieta nodded, "The more friends, the better, lets do it."

Ulrich was about to open his mouth, but Yumi's glare shut him up.

Jemery smiled blushing, "We will as soon as you all leave," he muttered.

Alita's mouth opened, as she let out a peep noise.

"Uh, did I said that outloud?" Jemery said covering his face. Laughter was the answer to his quesiton.

The group of friends spent the rest of the day talking about life, love and giggling about sex and couples and fasion and adventures.

Finaly, they had all went there separate ways, and Alieta and Jemery were alone.

"So…" she said.

"I'm ready," he said standing and moving to kiss her gently.

She smiled, and held him, "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you princess," he told her, "My angel."

…

Tyron typed in the command, the program was almost compleate, it would be better then project Carthridge had ever been! He smiled to himself satifyed, as in the background Alieta's mom sadly entered more code. Soon though she could get out of this place… but what sort of world would she be making for her daughter? What sort of danger would this new program unleash? She shivered at the thought.

…

As they lay embrased naked, panting from the passionate moment they shared, Jemery's computer made a sound.

"Towers can't be activated," Alieta said, "Not possible…"

Jemery flung the covers, smiling at her naked body, "Lets see what it is then," he went over to the screen.

"Its something new…" he said, "Worse then XANA…" he looked at her.

"We are going to nead a biger team," he said. Alieta nodded, "I know who we can get to help," she looked down, "But first lets get dressed!"

…

At the lab Jemery turned the computer on. XANA was gone, but not Lyoko, not the programs.

"Allright, everyone hold up your hand and vow to keep all this secret," he said solemly.

They did.

"Get to the scaners Lyoko Warrors," Jemery said.

"Laura," he said looking at her, "That meens you too," he smiled.

"REALLY?" she said claping her hands, "Oh gosh thank you, I'd kiss you but Alieta would devirutalise me," she winked.

"A hug will do," Jemery said. She huged him quickly and ran off.

"Scaner Samantha Knight… Scaner Emily… Scaner Laura…"

Jemery hit a button, "VIRUTALISATION!"

Epolouge: A world without danger (fan version)

"And we might be called, to provide our maxum, give all to the fight, and there will be victory in the end!"

"These drawings are exelent D-man," DigEm typed.

"Thanks!" Odd responded.

"Lission, I know a producer or two in France who might just pick this up as a show," he typed.

"Really?" Odd typed excited.

"Yes, really, can you meet IRL?" DigEm typed.

"Sure can!" Odd typed, and put in a safe place to meet, DigEm in person was in his thirtys, and was not named DigEm (of course that was a screen name!) and did in fact have connections. Within a month of meeting Odd met with verous producers, excited about "green lighting" this show.

"You're calling it Garage Kids?" the one asked.

"Well, sure – why not?" Odd asked.

"It doent's seem to work, it's a good pilot – what you've made by yourself and your friends, but we think we can do a ton with these drawings and this world called – what was it again?"

Odd smiled, "Lyoko."

"Right," the other producer nodded, "Come up with a new name and it's a deal."

Odd didn't hestate, "Code Lyoko." He said.

-The end.

"I'm not unsure, not quite serten though, were these problems came from, I'm not unsure, not quite sertent though why I'm feeling so drawn… to a life with you…"

I'm still single! Still bi! :p PM me (we can at least chat like Odd did... maybe better then that!)

Rate/review/comment/whatever!


End file.
